Revenge
by Blackfeather05
Summary: When Amelia and Madeline embark on a journey for revenge things get a little out of hand. Can these sisters stop before it's too late or are they already to far gone?


**So this is a little bit of an older story that I hadn't posted. It all started when me and my "Canada" had gone to a haunted house that wasn't very scary so we came up with this story. Its rated like this for a reason. Let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters (and that's probably a really good thing.)**

* * *

><p>Amelia's POV<p>

"Maddie is that you?" I shout, hearing the front door open and close. "I'm in the kitchen."

"Are you making burgers again Amelia?" My sister asks by way of greeting as she makes her way into the kitchen and sits down on one of the bar stools.

"Nope meatloaf," I say as I finished washing my hands and turned around. My smile was met with a tear stained face. I rushed to my sisters' side, "Maddie, what happened?"

She looked at me for a long moment before admitting what had happened. "It was Ivan. He was the one that hurt me. He thought I was you." She paused and looked at me for a long second before asking, "Is he always that rough with you?"

"Yes, he is. Did he hurt you? Are you bruised anywhere?" I asked concerned. Remembering just how brutal the Russian can be. Thinking back I can still feel his tight grasp on my throat and feel his breath on my face. "Maddie, what did he do to you?"

"He pushed me against the wall and got into my face. He just kept saying 'you know you love it when I'm rough with you Amelia.' I could smell the vodka on his breath." She whispered as she slipped off her sweatshirt and revealed two hand shaped bruises on her upper arms.

I ran my hands softly over the abused flesh and felt my sister shudder under my touch. It made me think back to the first time I showed my bruises to anyone. I had been dating Toris for just a few months. When Toris saw my bruises he was worried that I had gotten myself into another fight. I shrugged him off and said it was nothing. Unfortunately I wasn't so lucky the next time it happened a few weeks later. That time I had stepped in between Raivis and Ivan. Raivis, being Toris' younger brother, had of course told Toris what had happened so when I got home that night he knew everything. Yet, I wasn't ashamed of the bruises. To me the bruises that I get from Ivan aren't bad. They mean that I am protecting someone from being hurt and I have a lot of people that I want to protect, particularly from him.

"We have to stop this," I say as I return my gaze to my sister. "He has hurt too many of us. He has hurt his sisters, Gilbert, Toris, Toris' brothers, you, me and who knows who else. If we don't stop him no one else will."

"How do you plan on stopping him? The only person who has ever beaten him was Tino and that only because he is such a good shot."

"Who said we were going to try and fight him? No, we are going to scare him. And we already have everything we need to do it."

"We do?"

"We do. Now come on we need to make you look more like me."

I stood back and checked her appearance one last time. It was perfect. She almost looked like me. I had pulled her hair up so it looked as if it fell to her shoulders and not the middle of her back, her blue jeans covered the heels she was wearing and she donned my bomber jacket. With the heels she was almost as tall as me. She still wore her glasses but that wouldn't throw anyone off considering I still wear mine from time to time, usually when I'm too lazy to put in my contacts.

"Wait it's missing something," I pause and think. Then it hits me. I quickly take off my dog tags and drape them around my sisters' neck. "Now you are clearly me."

"Okay, so now that I look like you can you explain your plan to me one more time?"

"Yeah, so don't ask how I know this but; I know that Ivan just so happens to have a walk in freezer. My plan is to use you, acting as me, to convince him to go into the freezer where I will close the door. Then once he is like totally scared out of his mind we will open the door and he will promise to never hurt anyone again."

"And this is going to work?" She asks with a hint of skepticism.

"Of course it will! That is unless his jacket is made of some sort of cold defying material. In that case maybe you should try to get him to take it off. But you can handle that. I have faith in you Maddie. Now let's go!"

"Wait! One last question, why am I doing this and not you? I mean I do kind of look like you but if you look closely I'm not, so um why me?"

"It's simple. I wanted you to have the pleasure of pushing him into the freezer." I said with a smile as I grabbed her arm and dragged her to the car.

Once we arrived I made sure that Ivan was home alone before pulling into his drive. I gave Maddie a reassuring hug before sending her off and heading to the back door. When I arrived the door was locked but I opened it using the key that Natalia had loaned me sometimes back for reasons I can't quite remember. I then snuck in and hid in the shadows by the freezer waiting for Maddie to lure Ivan over.

It wasn't long before I heard their voices nearing my hiding place. I had closed my eyes and concentrated on staying quiet and hidden when a loud bang made my heart stop. When I opened my eyes I could see nothing but I could only imagine that Ivan had Maddie pinned up against a wall. I couldn't risk it I had to see. I could hear their voices but I couldn't make out what they were saying over the pounding in my ears. I slowly crept from my hiding spot and found that it was not Maddie pinned to the wall but rather she had Ivan pinned to the wall and almost out of his jacket. I stared at the pair for a moment until my heart slowed down and I could hear their words.

"Come on Ivan show me what's under that coat. I bet you're ripped under that thing. Come on its not nice to keep a lady waiting." She purred as she continued to unbutton his coat. Damn she was good. Wait did I really sound like that?

"Am…Amelia you have never been this wild with me. You want to become one with mother Russia then, da?" Ivan stuttered as Maddie's hands slid up his shirt.

"Da! But, we are going to do this on my terms. So loose the cane, loose the coat and close your eyes. This is going to be better then you ever could have dreamed." At that promise Ivan followed Maddie's commands and she started to lead him closer to the freezer. I ever so quietly slipped up to the door and swung it open. Maddie who had been giving Ivan a series of playful pushes gives him a hard shove and he stumbled right into the freezer.

No sooner than he clears the door am I swinging it shut and Maddie is grabbing his cane so that we can bar the door. She slides the cane between the handles on the door and on the wall effectively stopping the door from being opened too far. Thank goodness because within moments of us reinforcing the door Ivan was throwing his full weight against it in an attempt to get it open. With the pipe blocking its path the door only opened less than a quarter of an inch. From inside we could hear his muffled cries and threats but we refused open the door.

As Ivan's attempts to escape started to slow down Maddie and I approached the door. It had been over an hour since we closed the door. I wanted to see what he was doing in there so I leaned up and tried to look through the window. As soon as my face came into view his hand smacked the glass and made me jump back. He resumed his banging as we leaned with our backs on the door. We noticed that this time though the door didn't give nearly as much. He must be getting weak.

"Ivan," I shouted, "can you hear me?"

"Da Amelia I can. Please let me out!"

"I will but only on one condition."

"Anything you want just please?"

"You must stop hurting other countries. Most of them have at least one scar from you. It's hurting us all. Please promise to stop it and I will let you out."

"But, it is who I am. If I stop I will have no one if I can't scare them into being with me I will once again be alone."

"Have you ever tried being nice? Because usually if you're nice people will want to hang out with you, 'cause you know they like you and whatnot."

"Then why do people enjoy being around you?" My anger flared; did he really just call me a mean person?

"Maybe it's because I don't hurt them like you do, they all know that I'm joking."

"Yet your jokes are mean and hurtful, why do they all run to you?"

"Because I can take care of them – I am the hero after all. It's my job to take care of the people and pick up the pieces."

"Like with Toris?"

"There is more between me and Toris than you could ever imagine he is an amazing guy with a lot of problems all put there by you. I feel so lucky that he was willing to accept my help because I don't know what I would do without him. He has fixed me too, that's what it means to be in love – to take each other how you are and help fix one another. That's something that you will never understand and I get that now but that's still no excuse."

"Amelia?" Maddie said softly as she turned to me, "I think he's gone."

I frowned and turned back to the door, "Ivan! Can you hear me?" Getting no response I slid the pipe out of the door handle and tried to pull it open. "The door is frozen shut, what do we do?" I couldn't help but panic slightly – I had never intended for this to happen.

Maddie turned around and picked up Ivan's coat and the cane, "We walk away and we pretend that we were never here." She said in a strangely calm voice that honestly kind of scared me.

"Maddie, what are you thinking? We just killed someone, we can't just walk away." I was like seriously panicking now.

"Would you rather go to prison or worse, let the others decide your fate?" She snapped at me before grabbing my arm and dragging me out of the house and away from our crime. She shoved me into the passenger seat of my truck and drove us home while I tried not to think about what we just did.


End file.
